


Sweet As Sugar

by orphan_account



Series: Drarry Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Early Bird!Harry Potter, Early Mornings, M/M, Sleepy Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Don't mess with Draco's coffee.





	Sweet As Sugar

Draco dragged himself grudgingly out of bed, his bleary and barely open, his hair looking mussed beyond what his ivory and silver hairbrush would be able to save. Fine silk pajamas slid over his porcelain skin like a lovers caress as he left the warm of his blankets, to make his way clumsily into the bathroom. He was only mostly sure it was his toothbrush he grabbed to brush his teeth, not entirely caring if it wasn’t; Harry likely wouldn’t mind. EIther way, he wouldn’t have to know. He set down the red--definitely not his--toothbrush after finishing brushing his teeth, rinsed his mouth out with mouthwash--this one definitely his--and stumbled his way out of the bathroom to the downstairs kitchen, spending most of the journey kept on his feet only by slumping against the wall. 

“Good morning, handsome,” Harry said with an amused smile, nursing a mug of steaming coffee. 

“Piss off,” Draco grumbled, brushing past him. 

“My, you’re eloquent today. There’s more coffee in the pot for you if you want it,” he said cheerfully. Draco thought it should be illegal for anyone to be so bright-eyed and happy this early in the wretched morning. He took a mug out of the cupboard, ignoring Harry as his lover looked at him over the rim of his own mug, smile concealed. He filled the mug with coffee, added just a touch of cream, then poured an amount of sugar into it that would likely be fatal to a lesser man. He turned to lean back against the counter to face Harry, eyes closed in bliss, and took a sip. 

He froze. 

Harry laughed, having to set his own coffee down for fear of spilling it. 

**He didn’t laugh long, soon catching sight of the murderous glare Draco was levelling him with as he continued to steadily gulp down the coffee that had been filled with not sugar, but salt, Harry having switched out the crystaline powder. It mattered not to Draco, the salt not bothering him at all. This early in the morning he was inhuman, such things as taste below him. Harry, however, would pay dearly for messing with his morning coffee, the man before him seeming to recognize this as Draco set the mug down hard on the counter, now empty. **


End file.
